The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree, hereinafter denominated varietally as "First Beaut" and more particularly to a plum tree which is broadly similar to the "Red Beaut" plum tree, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539, with respect to most of its physical characteristics, but which is distinguished therefrom, and characterized principally as to novelty by producing fruit which are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately five days in advance of the Red Beaut plum tree, under the ecological conditions prevailing in Tulare County, Calif. in the central portion of the San Joaquin Valley. Further, the subject variety produces a semi-clingstone fruit which has a pleasing shape and an attractive skin color.